bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Loly Aivirrne (Achrones150)
Loly Aivirrne (ロリ·アイヴァーン, Rori Aivān) was the 33rd Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army prior to its disbandment. After her encounter with Yammy Llargo, her defeat at his hands, and the subsequent "rescue" by Quincy Uryū Ishida, she disappears along with her partner Menoly Mallia. She resurfaces later on, revealed to be the Sexta Espada of the established Espada Afilado. Apperance Loly is a teenage-looking, female Arrancar with long, pigtailed black hair, a slender build, and light-pink eyes. The remnants of her mask cover her left eye, and has teeth still connected to it, though the hair ties might also be part of her mask fragments as the left one seems to connect to the eyepiece on her left temple. Loly's uniform fits her name, including a white, schoolgirl-themed skirt, white half-sleeves worn from the elbows down to the wrists, and what appears to be thigh-length black-colored, white-outlined boots. She also wears a white-colored, black-outlined shirt that ties to her neck, reveals a fair portion of her stomach and breasts, reveals her arms from the shoulders down to the elbows, and not much else except material to barely cover her chest. An alternate outfit she chooses to wear is a more modest piece; a sleeved version of her uniform with her midriff covered and her skirt replaced by shorts that reach down to a third of her thigh. Personality Mannerisms & Habits Out of the pair that makes up Loly and Menoly, Loly is the direct and more forward member. She seems to have a heavy infatuation with Aizen, as shown by her anger at Aizen's interest in Orihime during the Winter War. This jealousy even results in her beating up and torturing Orihime Inoue against Aizen's orders. She is impulsive and has a rather short temper, prone to frustration and outbursts at times. To other Espada, Loly is relatively sarcastic and moody to a fault and at the risk of hostility from her colleagues. Because of this, she often butts heads with both Nicolao Jandro and Genjo Diablo, arguing with the latter more frequently than the former. In general, she seems to behave more like a teenager rather than the adult - a trait that compliments her being one of the "youngest" members within the Espada Afilado ranks. Despite her rather moody attitude, she seems to be on good terms with Senkaku Ningensei due to their history with each other. It is unknown how far her friendliness has extended towards other members of the Espada. In battle, Loly is a fierce and sadistic foe, showing no mercy to those who dare to cross her path. As the head of the Espada Afilado's Punishment & Interrogations Force, she did the same to many others in retaliation for defiance, regardless of who was her victim. She is aggressive, preferring to search and destroy rather than plan out things ahead of time (much to her partner's chagrin). However, she is capable of perception and analysis in the midst of combat, despite how much she prefers action over any of it. Flaws & Issues Naturally, Loly's brash attitude can get the best of her, especially when in the midst of combat. When someone psychologically probes her, she is more easily prone to a blind rage. In addition, she can become fearful when things escalate out of her control. Ultimately, these two flaws play a major part in her defeat by Magatta Keiryō.The War of Four: Ultimatum of the Immortals Beliefs & Philosophies In contrast to the more egotistical and megalomaniac Espada, Loly is considerably humble. Despite the high position of leadership she's placed in, she doesn't believe herself to be anything more than an Arrancar. She readily mocks members of the Espada for believing themselves to be on a plane higher than they are - something that causes her to often collide with Genjo Diablo. History Revelations Arc During Aizen's rule of Hueco Mundo, he worked on several side projects concerning the Hollow residing there. Loly and her comrade Menoly Mallia were involved in one of these projects due to their relation towards one another as fraternal sorority twins. When they became Adjuchas and confronted each other, they immediately marked each other as friendly in contrast to the usual hostile nature Adjuchas greet each other with. They would continue to evolve and expand in power, demonstrating an uncanny skill in combat symmetry. Their affinity with one another attracted the interest of Sōsuke Aizen, who discreetly drew them into one of his projects by the name of "Experiment Twin". The goal of the experiment was to fuse them into one being, carrying a similar effect to the concept of Soul Separation. However, the focus on Inoue Orihime caused attention from Experiment Twin to be diverted, and the project was ultimately shut down.I Reject Hueco Mundo arc Loly is first seen as being assigned to escort Orihime to Aizen's room along with Menoly. With Aizen pleased, he dismisses them, however the two seem hesitant as they think leaving him alone with her might be dangerous with her powers (though this might just be a front for her concerns for herself and Aizen). Aizen becomes somewhat annoyed, and the two apologize and leave the room angered and jealous of Orihime, while Ulquiorra watches. Some time later, when Orihime in her room notices that most of her friends who have come to rescue her from Las Noches are in peril, the two enter due to no one else being around. Before Orihime could ask why they are there, the two comment on the room and how nice it looks, acting somewhat friendly and unfocused. They get around however to Aizen and his interest in Orihime and how he must really like her, then how everyone of her friends came just to save "their princess", commenting on her popularity. After this, Loly starts berating Orihime, saying how she must think very highly of herself. Orihime denies this as she is forced to one of the walls but Loly does not believe her and chastises this to Menoly. After this, she starts to get violent, pulling Orihime by the hair to throw her to the floor. She then tells her to not get cocky about herself and to stay away from Aizen, putting her foot on her head now. The two then decide to kick her face until she cries, while laughing. In the manga, Loly planned to tear off Orihime's fingernails instead of kicking her face. A little bit later, Orihime is able to get out of the two Arrancar's grasp and runs for the door, only to have Loly blow it off with a Bala. Mockingly saying she was just trying to get the door for her, she notices that Orihime looks like she wants to say something and tells her to say it. When she says that if they have no business with her, they should leave however, the two become surprised. Loly then bends down to Orihime's level, thinking she is once again being high-minded of herself and asks who she thinks she is calmly. When she offers up no answer, she simply smirks and tells Menoly to "do it". After this Menoly is seen holding a Cero in her hand and Loly then proceeds to tell Orihime how her Cero sometimes "fires off randomly at times" and that she could be killed by this anytime, asking her if she is scared. Orihime stays silently unaffected however and angers Loly because of this, who raises her up by the neck. Orihime makes her let go however and Loly then slaps her to the floor, then grabs her by the hair once more. Menoly becomes reluctant about how far Loly is going now and tries to talk her out of it. Loly becomes enraged at Orihime, who is still giving a emotionless expression and tells her to stop it immediately, and even silences Menoly about her concerns, telling her to leave if she is chickening out. At this time though, an explosion occurs through one of the room's doors, which turns out to be Grimmjow's doing. When Grimmjow comments on how no one was guarding the room and how both of them were in it, Loly rudely questions his being there. Grimmjow brushes Loly away (acting like a punch to her) and then deals with Menoly who charges him with her Cero. He grabs her Cero, then adds his own, blasting her top half away. As Loly begins saying how he is going to be in trouble with Sōsuke Aizen for this, he messes with her shortly, making her panic and say she will not tell anyone if he does not kill her. Grimmjow then proceeds to stomp on her, saying she is an idiot for thinking Aizen cares about her at all. After this, he ripped her leg off with his hand. This is omitted from the anime adaptation. Sometime later, Menoly wakes up intact and wonders how she could still be alive. Loly, who is up against a wall bent over, says Orihime did it and remembers when she healed her instead of her beat up face, to which Loly questions and when no response was given, hits her. As she is healed, she becomes incredibly frightened by this unknown power and begins to think Orihime is a monster. She and Menoly were later seen still in Orihime's destroyed room when Ulquiorra walked in, demanding to know who was responsible. The two blame Grimmjow, resulting in Ulquiorra having a (rather short) battle with the Sexta Espada. Fake Karakura Town arc Loly is later seen climbing a set of stairs, alongside Menoly, claiming that "this is their only chance to drag Orihime down". Her facial expressions seem to indicate that she is almost frightened, despite her determination. She and Menoly make their move during Ichigo Kurosaki's battle with Ulquiorra Cifer and begin to torture Orihime again by ripping her clothes and such. Ichigo notices this and goes after them, but Loly threatens to rip out Orihime's eye, but this only angers Ichigo as he begins charging a Getsuga Tenshō. Ulquiorra saves her, though, he claims that he is not helping her. They are all interrupted by the sudden arrival of Yammy Riyalgo. After his help was denied by Ulquiorra, Yammy notices them and knocks Menoly into a wall. Loly then pulls out her Zanpakutō and slightly cuts Yammy's hand before he could even lay a finger on her. Yammy gets quite surprised that she took out her Zanpakutō. She tries to retaliate and releases her Zanpakutō, yelling out that she'll kill both Yammy and Ulquiorra, but Yammy pounds her into the ground, incapacitating her. He then rams her through the wall seemingly killing her in the process and drops her body below. However, it is later revealed that Uryū Ishida saved her by pinning her to the wall of the tower with an arrow. Synopsis Menoly and Loly Arc Shortly after freeing herself from the arrow, Loly would find her way back to the complexes of Las Noches, and find a wounded Menoly, reaching her, and using what medical aid she could, Loly used every bit of her knowledge that she could to save her ally. Slowly, Menoly got better, she and Loly would eventually call Las Noches their hearth, using it as a means of homage. Training as they could, both of them would grow a large hating towards the Espada... but loyalty to Aizen would remaing, and both of them would constantly wonder where he went, and even one day desire to see him once more. This is the journey of their rise to become stronger, and their trials along the way. Ningensei Arc *The Ones Who Were Left Behind: Fracción and Números *Stuck Betwixt The Trials of Mortals *Born As One and Cruel Seperations *I Reject Bleach: The Children of Izanami Arc *Los Niños de Izanami: Territorio del Gato *Izanami no Jidō: Chichi no Tsumi Bleach: The War of Four Arc *The War of Four: Ultimatum of the Immortals *The War of Four: Recovery Post-WOF Arc *El Sagrado Cruzada, The Queen Returns! Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: As the Sexta (6th) Espada and thanks to years of constant training, Loly possesses a considerable amount of spiritual energy. The fullest extent of it is unknown, but she possesses considerable and precise control over it to channel and concentrate it into her attacks effectively. After the defeat she suffered in her first fight against Magatta Keiryō, her energy levels have been boosted up to the point where she is capable of holding her own against the former Imperial Vanguard commander in their rematch. Notably, her energy holds toxic properties that can be harmful to whoever happens to be in her vicinity.El Sagrado Cruzada, The Queen Returns! *'Sudario de Veneno' (毒シュラウド, Poison Shroud): Loly generates a physical curtain of poisonous vapor around herself for use against her enemy. Physical contact with the vapor will result in flesh and even armor getting burned and melted, while inhalation or consumption will result in severe poisoning. This vapor can meld itself to whatever shape Loly wishes, serving as either a shield to burn away oncoming projectiles or extending to attack the enemy from long range. It is arguably one of the most versatile abilities within Loly's skillset. Master Knife Fighter: Loly's bladed fighting style is unique among the Espada, as she is the only one who uses a knife in combat. She commonly uses its size to her advantage, as it has the ability to outmaneuver opponents of the sword-wielding variety. She can strike at the weak points of a target with lethal precision, having the potential to bring down a foe before a fight can even start. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As the head of the Espada Afilado's Punishment & Security Forces, Loly possesses tremendous skill in the use of hand-to-hand. More notably, she is known for her skill in the Hollow barehanded martial art Mano Vacia. She frequently utilizes grapples, strikes to vital areas Sonido Master: Using Sonido to vanish and reappear, Loly will use this as a form to keep close to her enemy, scatter potential allies, and retreat when necessary. Recently, her skills in the use of Sonido are honed to the point where she can create multiple afterimages in order to confuse her adversaries.El Sagrado Cruzada, The Queen Returns! Bala: The technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet. However, she is also capable of using it as an enhancement, commonly using the method of creating a "sword" from her knife by molding spiritual energy in order to extend the range of her strikes. Like her Cero, the Bala possesses poisonous properties to those who are unfortunate enough to come into contact with the blasts fired, as they will be slowly dissolved from the inside-out. She is first shown using this technique when she blasts the door open to where Orihime Inoue is held captive. Cero: Using a violet-colored Cero, with a blood red-outline, Loly uses this concentrated spiritual pressure to collide with enemies, and add an edge to the offensive. An added bonus to this, is that Loly may add poison components to her Cero, meaning any injuries sustained will horrendously grow, and enlarge, causing further wounds to open up and spread. Deadly and fatal, she will cause her foes a large amount of pain before allowing them to die. This is further increased by intense amount of rage, blinding her to the truth, and is only aided when in Resurreccion. It has only been seen being created to harm Orihime Inoue and Menoly. I Reject Aside from the classical version, Loly uses her own distinct variants against her opponents. *'Cero Granizo' (雹, Hail Cero): A unique body Cero technique. After venting her spiritual energy, Loly produces multiple miniature "comets" from the resulting aura. These comet-like Cero launch themselves at their target by the guide of Loly herself. Unlike most Cero which detonate on impact, the energy of each individual Cero is concentrated to the point of trading explosive power for piercing power. Thus, they can easily tear through a hapless target.El Sagrado Cruzada, The Queen Returns! *'Cero Espejo' (ミラー, Mirror Cero): Another unique body Cero technique. Loly concentrates her spiritual energy around herself in the form of a spherical shield to stop an opposing energy blast. The shield disrupts the path of the energy and circulates it around the shield, before both energies are launched back towards the target. The resulting attack will carry both powers and traits of her shield and whatever attack used on her. Pesquisa: Using a sonar-like sensor, Loly can track enemies to their locations with ease, allowing a total signal range of 25 miles. Hierro: Loly possesses considerably strong Hierro, capable of taking many blows without suffering injury. Her body is unique with Hierro, as no space on her body is weaker then the other in defensive terms - a contrast to the usual Arrancar. Medium Regeneration: Healing herself is a small enjoyable factor that most other Arrancar's possess, moderate energy exerted to increase her healing rate, she features a unique trait that her blood is poisoned, meaning if it is sprayed unto an enemy's wound, or placed on the mouth, eyes, or obtained into the system, it can cause excruciating pain, and inhibit access to spiritual power. Immense Strength: Loly possesses a fiendish amount of strength, strong enough to carry a person of her own weight, and three times more. In conjunction with her hand-to-hand skills, this can make her a formidable adversary to engage in close-quarters combat. She is strong enough to break through armor and other physical defenses with just her bare hands, demonstrating this when she critically wounds Magatta Keiryō.El Sagrado Cruzada, The Queen Returns! Zanpakutō Escolopendra (百刺毒娼 (エスコロペンドラ), Esukoropendora; Spanish for "Centipede", Japanese for "Hundred Stings, Poisonous Harlot"): Loly's Zanpakutō is a small dagger in its sealed state, which has a resemblance to a tantō. Its release command is Poison (毒せ, dokuse). It has the ability to emit poison from it, damaging nerve cells, and causing paralysis. Resurrección: Upon transforming, a whirl of violet, with a dark red outline will incase her body, and a dark purple fog will seep around her in a toxic-mist fashion. A show of force, Loly will morph her body strongly to reveal her true-self. Body morphed drastically, she takes on the form of a centipede-like creature. Her mask grows and covers both of her cheeks. She grows armor over her legs, arms, breasts, and neck. Her arms take the form of two long centipede-like creatures. They have the body of a centipede without the head. Two large boney protrutions shove off her shoulder blade, bone casing enroaching her ribs and breast, covering her center. The centipede-like extensions that curve out of these, are a total of 4-6. Hair and face unchanged, blowing across her face in the field of battle. Her legs become engrossed with a similiar centipede appearance, appearing as plates. Darker near the bottom of the boots. In this form, her abilities are enhanced, and the extentions of her arms gain stronger acidic nature. Resurrección Special Ability: Anything she touches in this form is instantly eroded away by the poison that drips from her arms. This may go through Hierro easily, and the Centipede extensions use this acidic-toxin to eat through most Kido, and have the unique, and innate nature to 'phase' through spiritually powered defenses. *'Ácido Niebla': (lit, Spanish for Acid Fog) By causing the area to be consumed in a fog of deadly mist, she induces the fog with a acidic plume. Burning and melting away at whatever is touched by it, or within, melting the strongest of defenses, as it has the same properties of the centipede's acid. Reaching through Hierro and even eating away at Zanpakuto, the fog can phase through spiritually powered defenses with no hinderance, boldly seeking an enemies presence, seeking the true thing. Another innate trait of the fog, is that when it comes in contact with an illusion, it transfers the energy or power needed to fuel the illusion, and absorb it. With this ability, she may deal a high amount of damage, and absorb illusions on the same track. *'Atracador Corteza': (lit, Spanish for Reaver Cortex) Using the large pillars on the shoulder blades of her arms, the pillars will exert a barrier that forms as small spheres around the user, and then grows into a large exploding shockwave, disturbing the area, the shockwave will collapse spiritual power (Ex: Bala) and spiritually powered offenses (Ex: Kido). Using this defensive explosion, the sphere will continue to protect her, as the more attacks it is hit by, and the larger the attack, the more extreme the explosion is, and the larger and longer the duration/range of the shield lasts. *'Aplastamiento Toxina': (lit, Spanish for Crushing Toxin) By forming her blades of spiritual energy around her, Loly will concentrate the blasts, and surge them with poison. The poison will exert a strong potency, and immediately slice through whatever object/foe is in front of it, and then fill the target with a neuro toxin, compassing the enemy with this toxin, Loly can control the enemy's body with her mind if the enemy is struck by these blades. A devestating control, any enemy hit by this, can be fueled by her emotion, meaning that if she so desires, once the toxin is insued, Loly may then cause the enemy to kill one'self, attack an ally, or etc... *'Espiral Drop': (lit, Spanish for Spiraling Drop) Using her acidic centipedes to grasp the enemy, spiritual enemy preventing them from escaping, using illusions, and disallowing flow to spiritual power. Constricting them in a bone shattering mix, Loly can grasp her enemy, preventing movement, and use the motion to spiral the enemy into a free-fall, crushing them as she slams their head into the location's surface. Considerably, Loly may also use this, as she grabs her enemy, and commits the free-fall with them, preventing any escape if possible, along with emitting more poisons. *'Espinal Cerrar': (lit, Spanish for Spinal Collapse) Intent on the enemy, Loly will send a impact of spiritual energy to all infront of Loly's own body, meaning the only way to escape her, is to be directly behind her, and even this is nearly impossible. The blast will surge, soaking into the enemy's bones, and sucking away at the foe's bone marrow. Devouring what inner-structure they have, it intently focuses on the spinal column, disintergrating it, as it slowly draws out whatever is left of the poor bone. One by one, the bones will fall, preventing combat, and preventing motion, along with nearly unbearable pain. *'Empapando de Saliva': (lit, Spanish for Drenching Saliva) Loly, in her madness will begin to 'salivate', drooling out excess saliva, added upon gallons of other saliva. This saliva is bathed in an acidic nature, melting through tissue and metal, the saliva can be used in various uses, spit, a 'wave', or as a 'spray', along with the constant effect of her dripping with the deadly 'drool'. *'Mirada de Piedra': (lit, Spanish for Stone Gaze) Among Loly's fierce attack, if the enemy has a locked gaze with Loly, she may use an immediate spike of that contact, and turn her foe into stone. Noting, this effect is more increased the longer one has locked gazes with her. The stone is brutal, and is literal, meaning that a gaze of 3 seconds, can lead to losing an entire limb to it's earthen demise. A gaze of 24 seconds, will result in total body petrification, resulting in death. This stone gaze lasts as long as she is in her Resureccion, and any attempt to 'break' the 'stone' off their body, will just result in loss of that body-part, as both inside and outer have become rock. This also works with physical objects, and spiritual energy, hindering offensives. *'High Spiritual Power': When emerging as her released state, Loly's spiritual power increases to a higher degree, being felt as a strong torrent, she gains a high storage of this, allowing for her to use a higher amount of attacks, and preventing stronger attacks to damage her as easily, albeit the centipedes acid prevents a well enough amount. *'High Level Strength': Strength ubsurdly gained, in the fight with Yammy, she had not been able to prove this thoroughly, but her strength is powered up to where she can crush an Arrancar's bone with a simple grip of her hand. and easily toss an enemy by a leverage induced fling. Using momentum, she can lift a high amount of mass and weight easily. *'Mental Degredation': As long as Loly lasts in the Resurreccion, she emits a 'pheremone' into the air that will slowly begin to make her foes lose mental capacity, and begin to lose control of their emotions, fears brought out, hallucinating, anger out of control, and major mood-swings, preventing their efforts to work well. Soul Conjunction When Menoly and Loly were in Aizen's army, their designed purpose was to be merged into a single entity, to form two seperate souls as one. This was aided by the unique factor that Loly and Menoly were born near the exact time, and spent their lives as Hollows attacking and defending together. These plans were however stopped due to the Winter War, and Orihime Inoue. They have since then been trying to do this act without the aid of experiments and of course; Aizen. Soul Conjunction Form: To enter this unique form, both Loly and Menoly must state the command: Join as one. ''Once this command has been stated, their bodies will begin to merge, drastically changing their forms, a burst of Hollow energy and yellow spiritual energy will whirl around the air; enveloping them both in a whirlwind. Once the whirlwind has dissipated... the new conjoined soul is born. Relationships 'Menoly: As Menoly and Loly work together ever since their becoming an Arrancar, and then emerging as free-beings, once they had heard of the Espada all 'dying', they stayed together as they always had. A partnership and fellow combatant, their intent is shared, and their attacks merged for greater power. Alongside, Loly and Menoly have shown an attraction to eacother, albeit this has yet to be expanded on. '''Sōsuke Aizen: Showing a fierce loyalty, Loly had shown to be fervor in her siding with him, somewhat as a fascination, and an icon, loyalty branching to even that of an attraction, albeit this was of course, never expanded on. Loly has since recently wondered what happened to her former leader, desiring the day to see him once more. Hermosa Savanna: Having been suspicious of Hermosa and Team Ningensei as a whole, Menoly more then so, Loly took her time getting to know each member. As time excelled, her tie with the group grew. And her kindness outreached to on in specific; Hermosa. Loly began to have a friendship, telling her secrets and so on in faith with the blind woman. Quotes ''"Master Aizen was an easy one to please, simply serve and act as a loyal dog, you get places." ''(Loly about loyalties) ''"I owe you one, so you're free to join afterwards, as long as you aren't missing an arm or half of your body by then." ''(To Ggio about him joining their 'group) Trivia *Loly's favorite foods are: Blood-pudding, and squid. Her least favorite being: Jello and relish. *Loly's Hobbies include: Torturing people, punishing others and training. *Loly hates: Weakness, people who annoy her, and several Espada. **She loves: Fighting alongside Menoly, and hurting others. **Loly wishes to fight: Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez or Sōsuke Aizen. **Loly's theme is: Number One, Max Farenthide and her battle theme is: Second Nature - C Bool & Adam B. *Loly's goal is to: Reunite with her fellow Numeros, alongside meeting Aizen. *In the manga, the guard on Loly's Zanpakutō is curved downward, but in the anime, it's curved upward. *In the anime, at the part where Loly cut Yammy's skin with her Zanpakuto she was saving Orihime from the Espada, though she still expressed her hatred of her. And when Yammy pounds and grabs her, Orihime rushes to help Loly but she tells her to stop, declaring again she hates her. References Category:Female Category:Arrancar Category:Numeros Category:Character